


Procreate

by CryloRen_IsAtItAgain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anesthesia, Birth, Blood, Bottom!kylo, Egg Laying, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mad Science, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surgery, Surgical Scars, Use of Force Suppressent Drugs/Technology, Xenophilia, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain/pseuds/CryloRen_IsAtItAgain
Summary: Driven mad, former general of the First Order, Armitage Hux, genetically builds a creature to use in taking over the Galaxy. His creature needs a way to reproduce. Kylo Ren is a prime candidate.





	1. Mating

The world was a grey fog, and Kylo had no bearings. His arms and legs were heavy like lead, and moving them was impossible. He couldn’t open his eyes. There was a light source directly over his head, shining down on him, but he couldn’t open his eyes. It was too hard. His brain was sluggish, and he couldn’t make his thoughts go faster. Each sensation came to him one by one. Heavy limbs, light above his eyes, a cool metal surface under him, something hard and plastic pressing in over his face. 

 

Next, he heard. His ears produced a tinny echo, but he could still make out what had to be footsteps trotting about the room around him. Metal floors. He was probably on a ship, then. A machine’s cooling fan going. He could hear a strange clicking noise, one he couldn’t identify. But every sound was distorted, as if coming from a long hallway. He was sitting at the end of it, waiting for something. A feeling of dread filled his chest, and the sluggish beating of his heart started to pick up. He could feel it, pounding up against his ribcage. The machine began to beep directly into his ear. 

 

The footsteps paused, then started up again. Slowly moving closer to him. Or quickly. He really didn’t know anymore. And the plastic suddenly lifted away from his face, a band pulled from around his head, and he was left otherwise undisturbed. His eyes were still too heavy to open. Two fingers pressed firmly against his neck, right at his pulse point. Kylo wanted to open his mouth and scream. Whatever this was, he didn’t believe the situation boded well for him. He couldn’t remember how he’d gotten here. 

 

“Are you really awake?” 

 

The voice was slow and low pitched, but Kylo felt that might be due to his altered mental state. He couldn’t move, and everything hurt. Maybe the ship had been attacked. Maybe the Resistance had recouped somehow and they had taken a heavy hit. He could have been knocked out in the initial attack. Kylo couldn’t remember anything and it terrified him. The beeping machine grew louder as his heart beat increased with panic. The plastic was settled back over his face. 

 

The minutes seemed to drag on and on and on. Kylo found that he could do nothing but count the beeps. He was to around three hundred when he lost count, and he started over. Eventually, the rhythm of it sounded...normal. Or, more stable. He wasn’t sure. And sounds were coming through clearer than before. He could hear more. Footsteps echoed around the room and every now and again he could hear things being moved around, and that clicking. It took on a different tone, and Kylo realized that it was more like...tapping. Something moving and tapping on glass, probably. The tapping wasn’t rhythmic and it came at odd intervals. Minutes would pass without it before it would pick up again and be quick and precise for a moment. Then, it would taper off. If it was possible, the light became brighter. 

 

Feeling started to return to his body, and Kylo recognized that the plastic over his face was an oxygen mask. So, he was probably in a medbay after all. And he was cold. Goose pimples raised on his arms, and the lick of cold, recycled spacecraft air made him shiver. He couldn’t feel any fabric on his skin. Was he naked? That didn’t make sense. He should be in medical garb. If he was injured, then he would have bandaging. But there was nothing. He tried to open his eyes again. Failure. 

 

The beeping machine picked up again, the heart monitor, and he heard footsteps approach. Fingers brushed against his forehead, then back through his hair. Kylo shuddered all over. “Ah, response to touch. That’s good. For a little while there, I thought I wasn’t going to get you back.” It was Hux. That was Hux’s voice. There was no reason Hux should be in his medbay room. None at all. And Kylo didn’t want him there. Had he been the one to strip him? Why? His skin felt clammy, and his limbs still felt like lead. Kylo slowly forced his eyes open. 

 

The light was blinding. For a solid minute, Kylo counted, all he could see was a stark whiteness that pervaded every corner of his vision. And no matter how many times he blinked, nothing worked. Nothing changed. But, slowly, the white began to fade back, and the corners of his blurred vision returned to him. He could make out the walls, all grey, and the body hovering near the hard surface he was laid on. It wasn’t a bed, but felt much like an operating table. Like he’d gone through surgery. It didn’t make sense. 

 

There were wires sprouting from his chest, leading over to that infernal machine, still beeping away. It was quicker now, and Kylo tilted his head to the side a bit to try and see it better. It looked as normal a heart monitor as he’d ever seen, with all the readouts on the holoscreen. His head hurt. He couldn’t lift it from the table, really. But he had to. He had to see. Struggling, he peered down at his naked form, suppressing a choked sound as his head collapsed back onto the metal. 

 

“Don’t worry,” Hux told him, and Kylo felt a gloved finger touching his cheek. It made him shudder. Hux was going to do something to him, but he didn’t know what. “You’ve just had an operation. You’ll continue to feel weak for awhile. For..forever, actually.” His voice was calmer than usual. If Hux was speaking to him, he was generally yelling. Kylo had never heard him so content, and it was unnerving. Besides, what he was saying was hard to parse and made no sense. 

 

“An-a-a-an-” He couldn’t get his mouth to move right, and his lungs felt weak. His whole body did, in fact. For that, Hux was right. He felt so weak that he couldn’t even lift his head for more than a second at a time. Pathetic, really, but he didn’t know why he felt this way. Letting his head loll to the other side, he noticed an IV sticking out of his arm, and a bag of some sort of clear fluid was being pumped into his veins. He wondered if that had something to do with it. 

 

“Yes, an operation. I took the liberty of relieving you from your duties as Supreme Leader in order for you to help the First Order in another way. And I am no longer General of the Flag Ship, either.” Kylo turned his head back toward Hux as he spoke, staring up at him. His face finally came into focus, and Kylo noticed that he was calmer than normal. Wearing a labcoat and surgical gloves. Kylo’s look must have been confused, before Hux continued to speak, explaining. “I took the job of head of our advanced research department. I’m the lead scientist on all new projects going forward. And this, you, is my pet project.” 

 

Kylo’s mouth opened again, and Hux removed the oxygen mask carefully, hanging it against the canister as he turned the switch to stop the flow. Kylo could breath on his own. It wasn’t a problem. But producing speech was a totally different thing. It was like he was weak right down to the muscles in his throat and mouth. Whatever Hux had done to him had nearly destroyed him. He was sure of it. 

 

“What?” he asked, and Hux placed a hand to the top of his head. 

 

“Well, let’s get started,” he said, and Kylo noticed the smile on his face. Hux was enjoying this. Whatever it was. Kylo’s brain couldn’t keep up with what was going on. He had no idea what to expect. Hux moved away, and his eyes focused on the thing behind him. It was a long glass box, and inside was some sort of creature. It was solid black all over except for the tip of its...tail, was red. It had several protrusions that looked sharp, like they were meant to grab onto prey or something. And Kylo realized that whenever it moved these, they tapped on the glass. The tail was curled up, but it slowly unfurled it before bringing it back in against the main part of its body. And the appendages wrapped around it tightly, leaving it in what was more or less a ball. 

 

More confused than ever, Kylo let his eyes follow Hux until he couldn’t see him anymore. He’d moved along the table and toward the other side of the room. But he returned a moment later, footsteps announcing him wherever he went. He was still wearing those heeled boots and they clacked against the metal floor. 

 

“What...is that?” Kylo managed, looking over at the strange creature. It was like no species he’d ever seen before, and it made him uncomfortable to have it so close to him. Really, he wanted nothing to do with it at all. Especially not when he was in such a prone position. With some effort, he tried to lift his hand, but found that he could not. And it wasn’t the heaviness of his limbs this time. It had taken him this long to realize that his arms were restrained against the table. “Hux… Release me immediately.” He felt a shot of panic, and the heart monitor beeped faster. Hux reached over and shut it off. Silence reigned, finally, until Kylo heard that tapping start up again. He turned his head, seeing that the creature had unfurled again, and it was moving about. The appendages worked like legs, and the tail stayed curled up against its rounded body. It had no eyes or ears or anything like that. 

 

“That’s my creature,” Hux said, and he moved down the table. His hands stroked down Kylo’s leg, lifting it up slightly. Kylo frowned, lifting his head to watch him. Slowly, his strength was returning, but it still left him a bit lightheaded. Just the effort to keep his head up hurt. Whatever Hux had done to him, it made his insides burn with rage. He slowly began to reach out toward the Force, needing to reconnect and reorient himself. That was how he’d get out of this. 

 

“Uh uhh,” Hux said, tapping his knee lightly. “I see what you’re doing, Kylo. You can’t connect to the Force anymore.” He indicated a bag of the clear liquid that was being fed directly into Kylo’s bloodstream. “That’s a Force-suppressant. You’re completely at the mercy of it at the moment.” He smiled, then hoisted Kylo’s leg up, making him bend it at the knee. Kylo could hardly even feel it, and it was still heavy enough that he couldn’t move it. Hux pressed something on the bottom of the table, and two pieces of metal suddenly swung up. His ankle was secured in the stirrup, forcing him to keep it held up. Hux circled the table, and did the same to his other leg. It left Kylo in a terribly vulnerable position, and he lowered his head, blushing fiercely. 

 

“Hux, put my legs down,” he whispered, and he had meant it to come out as a threat. It didn’t. Really, he sounded pathetic and scared, and his voice shook. 

 

“You haven’t caught on yet, have you?” Hux asked, moving over to a table and picking up a bottle of some clear liquid. Kylo watched as he squeezed out a copious amount onto his gloved fingers. “You are completely at my mercy. And you’re part of an experiment. You’re body...isn’t your own anymore. You should count yourself lucky that I didn’t lobotomize you, just to make you easier to deal with. You are by far the most fit person I know, and the only one strong enough to go through the changes I had to put your body through.” 

 

Kylo’s bottom lip shook, and he could hardly get himself to voice the question he knew he had to have answered. “What kind of experiment are you doing, Hux? What did you do to my body?” 

 

Hux hummed, placing the bottle down and putting his clean hand on Kylo’s stomach. He could feel the latex gloves rubbing at him, touching him. “I put a womb inside you,” he said, and Kylo jerked his head up in surprise. “I pulled your stomach open and rearranged everything. You’re going to be able to mate with my creature, Kylo. After Starkiller, I began to make him. You wouldn’t let me design a new planet killer, not of the same kind. So I decided on something else. Something better. I decided on him.” Hux’s eyes were focused on that box across the room, with an undeniably fond expression on his face. Kylo was disgusted. 

 

“You will undo whatever you’ve done to me,” he commanded. 

 

“I will not. I absolutely will not!” He rubbed at Kylo’s stomach, looking down at him with a scandalized face. His nostrils flared in anger, but Hux did not snap at him again. Instead, he smiled again, seemingly forcing himself to calm back down. “Kylo, it’s been six weeks since the operation. Everything is permanent now. Your body was put into a..stasis of sorts. You know, not a single person complained when I removed you from your seat of power. They were happy to name a new successor. Everyone hated you. No one will miss you.” He smiled, then Kylo felt the pad of Hux’s index finger rubbing between his ass cheeks, through the crack to his hole. 

 

“Stop it!” he screamed in desperation. Hux only shushed him, carefully sliding the first finger inside. He let out a loud wail, turning his face away so he didn’t have to see the look of careful concentration on his face. The stuff on his fingers was lubrication. He was preparing him to...to mate with that thing. Kylo couldn’t let this happen. He pulled desperately at his arms, wanting to free them, but they were held tight by the restraints. Metal bands that were sealed down tightly. Kylo couldn’t even shift inside the cuffs because they were so tight. Hux had prepared. He had planned for him to fight back. Of course. What normal person wouldn’t? 

 

The first finger slid inside him, and Kylo screamed out loud. His voice echoed around the room, and he wondered if anyone could even hear him. Or would even care. Hux was right, he wasn’t popular. No one cared. But he had to try. To lay back and to let this happen was a despicable thought. He screamed until his throat was sore, as Hux forced two fingers inside him and thrust them roughly. He was purely methodical and efficient with this. Nothing he did was to make Kylo feel good, and he didn’t feel good. It was a violation of his body in the most base and disgusting way. No one should ever touch him there. Not ever. 

 

Kylo didn’t know when he’d started crying. 

 

Three fingers seemed enough to satisfy Hux, and he rhythmically moved them inside Kylo a few times, spread them and stretched his hole to the point of pain, then he slowly slid them out. “You’ll be wet enough now,” he said, pulling off the pair of gloves he wore. Heading to a box on the wall, he tossed them in the bin underneath and snapped on a fresh pair. Kylo lifted his head to watch, feeling the cool lubrication coating the walls of his ass, and he felt stretched out and empty. Wrong. Everything about this was completely wrong. “Did the bacta get rid of my surgical scars?” he asked, trying to look at his stomach, searching for any indication that he’d been opened up. 

 

“Mostly,” Hux said, chipper. “You’re vain, so I thought you might not like them. I know you have battle scars, but surgical scarring is different to a warrior like you.” Hux walked back to him slowly, then pointed out the small red line running down from the base of his chest to his belly button. “You can hardly even see it,” Hux said, smiling at him as if this was somehow a comfort. It wasn’t. 

 

He went to the box. Kylo watched as Hux opened the top and reached in, scooping out the creature. It spasmed in his hands at first, but settled when he stroked a hand down its back. Carefully, he brought it over to the table. Kylo started to thrash then, pulling on his legs and arms, throwing his head back and screaming. Everything was too tight and his body much too weak. If he’d had the Force, then this would have been easy to escape, but Hux had taken away his one recourse. Hux settled that creature on top of him, and he felt the pinpricks of its legs against his skin. 

 

Kylo went still, tears rushing down his cheeks, but he lifted up his head to watch it. The thing scuttled around across his stomach, and Kylo could just feel the tail brushing his skin. But seeing it up closer, he knew it wasn’t a tail. Rather, it seemed some sort of protrusion from base of its stomach...or whatever this creature had in lieu of a stomach. After thinking on it, Kylo realized that it was probably some form of reproductive organ. He screamed again, the noise tapering off into a whimper as the creature moved down his stomach and in between his legs. 

 

The protruding appendages stretched out, hooking around him: two around his hips and the other four cupping his ass and spreading his cheeks apart. Kylo began to cry harder, letting his tears come without shame. He could think of nothing but the pure terror of the moment. The underside of the creature settled against his cock, and after a moment, Kylo felt something wet and warm against the sensitive skin. An opening revealed itself, sucking his cock into a tight and warm space inside the creature, and Kylo screamed loudly. His voice cracked, a strange feeling coming over him. 

 

Inside the space that the creature had taken his cock into, it felt alive. Moving around him, tiny wormlike structures that rubbed against his cock and stimulated it from all sides. He could feel some working into his slit, and one even pressed down into his urethra. He sobbed openly, shaking his head back and forth. The creature was vile and disgusting. It’s little black body moved as if it were breathing, and he could see now that it was slick along the back. He tried to pull his arms free again, shrieking out for help. “Please, someone listen to me! Please! I need help!” 

 

“Shh…” Hux was standing between his legs, a mad smile on his face. He watched the creature pulse between Kylo’s legs, the cause of all of this. Kylo desperately wanted to strangle him, if only he could get out of these restraints. Moving up along the table, Hux quickly ran his hand through Kylo’s hair, smiling down at him. “You are the first of many, hopefully. We have to know if it can work. If my creature can procreate. I designed it to use the human body as a substitute. I had to give you an artificial womb, but I think this will work!” He was as gleeful as an excited child. 

 

“You’re insane,” Kylo said, tears dripping out of the corners of his eyes. He was starting to sweat, his cock growing hard inside the damned creature. It was forcing arousal from him in the worst possible way, and Kylo had to grit his teeth to keep from moaning as pressure increased around his cock, as if the thing was squeezing him.  

 

“No. No, I’m thinking ahead. Ahead of you all. This is the path to the First Order’s victory!” 

 

“That doesn’t make any sens-ah, fuck!” Kylo’s hips moved as the creature slipped one of those slimy protrusions deeper into his cock. It continued to squirm, stretching out his urethra and making him sob loudly. Hux continued to pet his hair as the pressure increased and the creature began to settle against him. “No, no, what’s it doing?” he asked, dropping his head down. He couldn’t look anymore. To stare at the creature as it prepared to violate him...he couldn’t. He couldn’t force himself to face up to what was happening to his body. He didn’t want to feel this. Kylo bit his lip. 

 

The protrusion he’d mistaken for a tail earlier began to uncoil. It was long, and Kylo could feel the tip sliding between his spread cheeks. It took no time seeking out his hole, which was warm and stretched from Hux’s earlier preparation. But he hadn’t done enough, because the protrusion was thick. Thick and hard, and he shoved into him with no regard. Kylo screamed in pain, feeling every inch of it as it pushed inside him. He could do nothing but let it, completely at the mercy of Hux and his creation. 

 

“That’s it’s ovipositor,” Hux said, gently stroking Kylo’s hair again. He brushed some sweat from his brow, then he slipped a hand underneath his head and hovered over Kylo’s face, smiling at him. “You’re so lucky. To be the first. I hope you know that. Maybe you’ll realize after it’s done. I know it hurts. The ovipositor has to be big enough.” 

 

“Big enough for what?” Kylo asked, whimpering. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at Hux. 

 

“His eggs.” 

 

There was a beat where Kylo processed that, then a scream unlike any that came before ripped it’s way from his lungs. He opened his eyes again, jerking his head around as he desperately thrashed against the table, tugging on his legs. He was going to rip that thing out of him if it was the last thing he did. Hux pressed a gloved hand to his chest, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kylo’s sweaty forehead. 

 

“Relax, Ren. Relax and let this happen.” 

 

He had no real choice in the matter. The ovipositor swelled inside him, Kylo could feel it beginning to grow, then start pumping things inside him. Round and hard, they moved through the shaft of the ovipositor and into Kylo’s body, being forced deep inside him. Into the artificial womb that Hux had crafted for him. Kylo could feel them, the weight dropping into his stomach and making his cock throb and twitch where it was buried in the creature’s body. One, two, three, they began to pile up, pressure building as the organ had to stretch to accommodate the growing number of eggs. 

 

Kylo let out a stuttery gasp, staring down at the creature with bleary eyes. He could see it moving, essentially humping him, a slight rise and press in with each egg laid inside his body. He’d heard of things like this, happening to stragglers abandoned on far off worlds in Wild Space, but they had always told more like stories, legends, things that the deep-flying spacers talked about over sour drinks in cantina bars. And Hux had created this, crafted its biology in his lab, specifically to do this. To what end? Kylo did not know. The idea that this would be the crux of the First Order’s takeover was ridiculously confusing as a concept. 

 

Thoughts waned as Kylo focused on the eggs. Each one pressed against his rim, then stretched him as it slid through the ovipositor, traveling deep into his ass until it forced itself into his womb. He was beginning to feel a heaviness in his stomach, and looking down again, he saw that his stomach was beginning to bulge. Just slightly, as it would after a particularly large meal. Yet, he didn’t think the growth would stop. Groaning, he dropped his head back down again, gasping as he felt two more eggs press in, and the stretch became a burn. The eggs were filling him up, and the organ couldn’t keep up. Wombs were made to grow and expand with the life inside them, but this was taking that process and speeding it up. His hips jerked in response to another egg sliding into the womb, pain shooting up his spine. Kylo gasped, shaking his head back and forth. Sweat was pouring down his body, and his back arched up off the table. 

 

Hux moved down the table, watching. His eyes grew harder, more serious, and Kylo knew that he was watching for anything to go wrong. There was a liquid warmth between his legs, and Hux muttered a curse under his breath. Kylo’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he let out a strangled cry. The pressure was too much, the pain. It was agony. The creature stopped pulsating against him, and he felt it pulling back away from his cock, which fell out of it onto his stomach. Warm and sticky, it throbbed and drooled a bit of precum onto his skin. 

 

Hux slipped his gloved hand between Kylo’s legs in preparation, and the creature pulled out its ovipositor slowly. Hux’s hand provided no relief though, pressing inside him as soon as the large appendage was gone. Kylo felt him pushing a stray egg up further and into his womb, holding there. Hux’s arm was in his ass, probably nearly to the elbow, and Kylo’s stomach turned at the thought. 

 

“Okay, shhh, baby. Shh. It’ll be okay,” Hux whispered, and Kylo grimaced. Perhaps he was talking to that dreadful creature, which was now working its way up his stomach and onto his chest. Kylo lifted his head and glared at it, watching as its red ovipositor softened and recurled up against its underbelly. He jerked, trying to dislodge it from his body, knock it to the floor, but the legs dug into his skin painfully, holding on as he bucked up like an out of control nerf.

 

“What’s going on? What’s happening to me?” Kylo asked, as he felt Hux apply more pressure against his womb, pushing everything deeper into him. Hux didn’t respond. He seemed too focused on whatever was going on between Kylo’s legs, and no matter how he strained, Kylo couldn’t see. He was beginning to feel lightheaded again, and eventually, he simply allowed his head to fall back to the table with a clank. The creature shifted across his chest, seemingly rubbing its underbelly against him, and he started crying again. It wasn’t bad enough that the creature had put eggs inside him. It continuously tried to stimulate him for some reason. 

 

Kylo lifted his head when Hux finally pulled his fucking arm out of his ass, and he winced as his hand dragged back out of his abused hole, and he was left empty and clenching around the air. Hux’s hand was bloody, and Kylo let out a desperate noise upon seen the slick red that dripped down his glove and stained the sleeve of his lab coat. Hux dropped his used gloves in the bin and swung the coat off, tossing it down to the floor. 

 

“It’s alright. The eggs are fine,” Hux said, looking at him with a smile. Kylo dropped his head down again, sobbing openly now. He was probably going to die. There was no way that any of this was natural. He wouldn’t believe that. What Hux had done went against all rules of the universe. He was not meant to be a breeder to some genetically modified creature. “Your womb tore a little bit. So I’m going to put you back under and go in to sew it back up. I know now, for the future. I’ll give you a bigger womb next time.” 

 

Kylo’s head lifted again, and he stared at Hux incredulously. “Next time?” he squeaked, far past anything that resembled dignity. 

 

He heard the pop of new gloves being pulled on, then Hux walked over. He lifted the creature from Kylo’s chest, letting it’s long appendages wrap around his arm as he held it. Kylo was glad to have the weight off his chest. “Yes, of course. Unfortunately, the artificial womb is only good for one pregnancy and birth. It degrades, and I’ll have to take it out of you to avoid any sort of infection. I’m still working on making one that can be a permanent addition to your biology.” 

 

“Birth?” Kylo spewed, his mouth opening and his jaw went slack. This was all too much for him. He felt warm liquid beginning to run from his aching hole, pooling on the table under his ass. 

 

“Yes. You’re going to give birth in a few weeks time.” Hux took the creature and placed it back in its box. He swung the lid closed, and Kylo blearily watched as it curled back up into a ball and went still. Probably in some sort of sleep cycle. Hux walked back toward him. The edges of the world began to blur. The beeping of the heart monitor started up again, but sounds were sluggish now. He was drifting toward unconsciousness. The mask was placed over his face again, but Kylo was already far enough gone that he didn’t truly notice it. “Sleep, Kylo. When you wake, we’ll begin birthing preparations.” 

 

Panic was the last emotion he felt before the black of unconsciousness took him over. 


	2. Birth

Waking, Kylo heard no sound. He was alone. The table was not a table anymore. He sunk into softness, and his fingers grabbed plaintively at the fabric beneath him. Sheets on a bed, a pillow that his cheek rested on. He was on his side, and his body ached all over. His eyes wouldn’t open, confusion lancing through his mind and disrupting clear thought. The flashes of memory seemed to cause his brain to misfire, and he sunk back into sleep again. This time, he dreamed. 

 

He dreamed of a field of flowers, stretching far off against the horizon. The buds were protected by thorny vines that circled around him. As Kylo walked the rows, the thorns cut into his palms and his blood stained the rich, brown dirt he walked on. His feet sunk into the damp ground with each step. As he continued, the flower buds began to turn, to change. They became hard and green, a bright color, like the flashing neon lights of a runway. And the color faded, dimmed, changed again, settling into a turquoise color. And within each bud, he could see something moving. A life, illuminated from the inside, squirming and pressing against the surface. Trying to break free. 

 

Eggs, he realized, his mind hazy with sleep. He pushed toward one of them, tearing away the protective thorns and allowing his palms to cut and bleed, he jabbed his fingers into the egg and tugged apart the hard shell. When he peered inside, he saw himself, tiny and floating in the viscous fluid that spilled out onto his hands. The tiny him opened its eyes and screamed. 

 

Kylo shot awake, heart hammering wildly in his chest, and his eyes flew open and started to take stock of the room. It was small and quaint, with open floor in front of him for about six feet, meeting the bare wall across. The bed he was currently on was the only piece of furniture. It had all been a dream, yes. That was the only explanation. Perhaps the Force was trying to tell him something, hint at Hux’s soon betrayal. He wanted to sit up, but his body wouldn’t listen to him. He was heavy and achy, laying on his side. 

 

Looking down, horror filled him, and Kylo realized that nothing had been a dream. Perhaps the field of flowers, but nothing else. His stomach was large and round, protruding from his body. He was still naked, and a chill wracked his body. Staring at the round of his stomach, Kylo began to cry softly. He couldn’t believe this. The flashes of memories consolidated into a true picture of the events. He remembered the creature between his legs, the pain of having eggs pumped into the womb Hux had placed into his body, and how he’d began to bleed out on the operating table. 

 

Kylo cried harder, unable to stand the idea of it all. His stomach was bigger than it had been, after the creature’s mating with him, which led him to believe some time had passed while he’d slept. And recovered from the operation Hux had surely given him to prolong his wretched life. To give birth to the evil growing inside of him. Groaning, Kylo slowly let his hand flutter down to touch his stomach. He felt full and heavy. And when he tried to sit up, the eggs shifted inside him, making him drop down onto the mattress again with a pained grunt. He was absolutely at their mercy. Until they got out of him. And he didn’t know when that would happen. 

 

No wires or cords seemed attached to his arms anymore, and Kylo pawed at himself, looking for restraints. He could move, but he couldn’t, and that was crueler than if Hux had just tied his hands to the bed. He tried finding the Force, but the connection was still blocked for some reason. Feeling along his body, Kylo couldn’t figure out what was keeping him from using his power. He had never been cut off like this before. He cried harder, burying his face down into the pillow under him. If he just held himself here, then eventually he wouldn’t be able to breath. It would be a kinder death than anything Hux would allow him. 

 

As if thinking his name could summon him, the mad scientist himself entered the room. Kylo knew it wasn’t so suspicious. Hux probably had cameras, watching and waiting for him to wake. He watched the man walk over and crouch beside the bed so they could make eye contact with each other. Kylo glared, even though his largely pregnant state and the tears made him less intimidating and more pathetic than anything else. 

 

“Good morning. How are the eggs doing today?” Hux asked, as if he had any clue. Reaching out, a gloved hand was placed on his stomach, and Hux felt around. Kylo knew that Hux had to have more knowledge of whatever this was than he did, but he still hated the idea of Hux touching him in anyway. Snapping, he slapped at Hux’s wrist. “Hey now,” Hux said, standing up as his hand retreated. “You’re in no state to try and fight me off, Kylo Ren. You would do better to just accept your fate.” 

 

“The Force,” Kylo croaked out, the first time he’d used his voice since waking. It was dry and crackly, his vocal chords unused for far too many days. “Why can’t I use the Force?” There was no more suppressant drugs to stop him. He should be free to throw Hux across the room, snap his neck. No, snapping his neck would be too easy for Hux. He deserved much worse than that. 

 

“You have a restraining cuff on your ankle,” Hux said, smiling at him as he rubbed at Kylo’s belly again. “I’m going to need you to roll on your back for me, okay? If you don’t want to be put in the stirrups again, I suggest you behave yourself.” His voice was almost saccharinely sweet, and it made Kylo sick to his stomach. He wanted to spit at Hux, tell him to go to hell, but he couldn't. Not when he was so prone, stripped of all his power, forced to carry the eggs inside himself. He was essentially a living incubator, and Kylo was sure that Hux only saw him as that. Not a person that he was violating in every way. Still, that didn’t mean he had to make this easy for him. 

 

Kylo curved his arms around himself, tilting his head down so he could hide behind his own hair. Everything was harder than he would have liked it to be. Even laying here, Kylo felt exhausted. Like the pregnancy drained his energy. Hux wasn’t patient with him, and he felt hands shoving into his shoulder, pushing him over onto his back. He flopped down easily, too tired and achy to resist. Once he was on his back, Kylo tried closing his legs before Hux could do anything. Hux grabbed at his knees, prying them apart much too easily. 

 

“Okay,” he said, reaching down to pull a bottle out of his pocket. Kylo recognized it as lubrication, and he frowned unhappily. “Be still for me, okay? I know laying on your back isn’t the most comfortable position in your state. We’ll get you rolled back over as soon as the examines over, okay? I have to check how far along you are.” 

 

Hux spoke to him as if he were a regular mother, going in for her weekly checkup. It was disgusting. He couldn’t see over his rounded stomach, down between his legs. He put his feet on the bed, but he kept his legs apart. Kylo recognized that Hux would not be kind to him if he tried to resist, and honestly, the quicker he wasn’t pregnant anymore, the quicker he could figure a way out of this. 

 

But the prospect of birth terrified him. 

 

Hux was slicking up his fingers again, and the slick gleamed in the white, fluorescent lighting. Everything was a bit foggy and blurry, tears causing his vision to swim before him. Hux smiled at him as he lowered his fingers, and Kylo felt pressure around his rim. Soon, the tip of Hux’s middling finger slipped inside him. He grunted at the intrusion, baring his teeth at Hux and wanting him to know exactly how displeased he was, how shaken and disturbed. If there was even a small flicker of humanity left in Hux, then perhaps this would make him pause and reconsider. 

 

Kylo was beginning to think that Hux had never held a single trace of kindness in his mind. Surely only someone born evil could conceive of this living nightmare, to force a body to go through the changes Kylo was subject to. A womb, the pregnancy, eggs that grew and ballooned his stomach. He felt Hux’s finger press deeper into him, and he let out a quiet sound. He felt shame and hatred and anger, a maelstrom of emotion that had nowhere to go. He was left with the storm brewing in his chest, a pressure that he couldn’t seem to breath around. When it broke, it was with a sob, and Kylo let his head fall back on the pillow underneath him. 

 

The finger fucked him slowly, pressing deep inside and curling up before pulling back again. He groaned a few times, the sounds fighting their way through his sobs to burst from between his wet lips. Slick with his own spit, as he kept licking and biting at them, feeling nearly ready to burst at the seams. His body was not made for this, for intrusion, for growing life. Hux pushed a second digit in, and Kylo shook his head back and forth a few times. 

 

His leg twitched inward, trying to close and block Hux from doing anymore, and a palm laid flat to the inside of his thigh to push it out again. Two fingers were now working deep inside him, spreading the cool lubrication deep into his hole. Hux continued forcing fingers into him, stretching the muscles of his ass out, patting at his thigh whenever Kylo’s cries grew louder or more desperate. “You are doing so well,” he whispered, and when Kylo looked, he saw the hints of a smile pulling up his thin lips. There were four fingers deep inside his ass now, and it hurt to say the least. 

 

Hux pushed them in deep enough that his ass swallowed up the knuckles as well, and Kylo felt him pushing against his womb, checking it and feeling around at the eggs. As Hux pushed on them, Kylo could feel them moving and adjusting inside of him. Disgusted with what was going on in his own body, he let out a whine and turned his face over toward the wall. The exam lasted for more minutes than he would have liked, his womb being poked and prodded by Hux’s fingers. Finally, they left him, and Kylo was finally able to relax a touch. 

 

“You know,” Hux said, snapping off his gloves and moving to toss them down the chute. He smiled over at Kylo, and Kylo glowered back pathetically. “I never considered you anything but a pain in the ass, but seeing you like this...you’re glowing Kylo.” He walked back toward him, pulling new gloves from another pocket and pulling them on. “A beautiful mother you’ll be, I think.” And he had the nerve to cup Kylo’s cheek, to pressing fingers through his sweaty hair. “You know, I am the father in a way. My creature...my creation impregnated you upon my whim. These,” - he placed a hand on Kylo’s stomach, stroking it - “are my progeny. You are the beginning of something new and wonderful, and we are doing it together.” His hand slipped lower. Kylo didn’t know what he was doing. 

 

“Are you admitting to your fault in this?” Kylo asked, disgusted as Hux seemed to want to put hands all over him. As if he hadn’t already been violated enough. His jaw clenched for a moment, and Kylo glared up at Hux. The man straightened up, moving back to the end of the bed, his hands slipping down to Kylo’s thighs and pushing them apart again. “Aren’t you done?” he asked, completely tired of what Hux was doing to him. Truly, Kylo didn’t know how much more he could take. 

 

“You are very close to the end of your first pregnancy,” Hux said, stroking his thighs and gazing between his legs. Kylo could feel his cheeks heating up in shame and embarrassment. No one should have ever looked on his body in such a vulnerable state. Before all this, he hadn’t even liked being treated for wounds, and that had nothing to do with how prone and pathetic he was at the moment. His body grew tenser as Hux went on. “And I am ready to see the eggs. I’ll bring in the incubators for them.” 

 

“What are you going on about?” Kylo asked, and his voice sounded broken. There was nothing worse that Hux could do to him than this. 

 

Kylo dropped his head back on the pillow again, staring at the ceiling as Hux stroked his thighs and moved his thumbs down to his cheeks. He tugged them apart, and Kylo felt the cool air lick along his lubricated hole, making him shudder somewhat. He could feel the chill on his most intimate regions, and it wasn’t fair. None of this was fair, or how he’d through his life would go. Hux had broken him down into pieces he’d through he bred out of himself, this small and terrified bundle of nerves, helpless in the face of Hux’s disgusting experimentation. 

 

“I’ve read that there are ways to encourage labor. Induce. In natural ways. And I do want this birth to be natural, if that can happen.” Hux slipped his fingers between Kylo’s legs again, stroking his rim again, and Kylo shuddered as Hux moved up to his balls and began to massage them. 

 

“Stop!” Kylo snapped, lifting his head again. He was just in time to see Hux settling onto his knees, the bed dipping slightly under him. Kylo shoved up on his elbows, groaning at the effort. He truly was heavy, and large, and any sort of movement seemed to make his entire body hurt. He didn’t think that anyone in the Galaxy had suffered as much as he had. It wasn’t natural for the human body to go through pregnancy this way, and his body specifically wasn’t made for it. He didn’t have a natural womb, nor the right reproductive parts. Everything had been forced into his body. And, Hux only seemed happy to see him this way, even calling it beautiful that he was as round as the Death Star and unable to move much on his own. 

 

Not stopping, Hux pushed Kylo’s legs further apart. “Now, be a good momma and lay down for me. A hand pushed on Kylo’s chest, and he flopped back on the bed weakly, a spasm traveling up his back and essentially paralyzing him for a moment. It was enough time to hear Hux’s pants unzipping and the rustle of fabric. 

 

“No,” Kylo said, and he knew what was coming. He had been wrong before. There was something worse that Hux could do to him, a different sort of torture to inflict. And it became clear that was exactly what he intended to do. The feeling of a hard, hot cock pressing against his rim sent Kylo over the edge again. He started sobbing before it was even inside him. And then it was, pushing deep without his permission or consent. He felt like he was being torn apart all over again. 

 

Something was viscerally different about this than the creature. With that, it had felt demented and strange and unnatural. But this was all too real, all too natural. Hux’s hips snapping forward, burying himself deep into Kylo’s ass and then repeating the movement. Hard thrusts, fast and deep, with Hux’s grunts accompanying each one. There was something human about it all, the stench of sweat and sex and lube. Kylo bared his teeth again, but it did no good. He was nothing but a vessel for Hux’s progeny, a device to implement his goals, whatever those may be. 

 

Accepting this fate was hard, and tears leaked from the corners of Kylo’s eyes as he recognized just how supremely fucked he was, no matter what he did, Hux would always hold the power. The Force was taken from him, Hux had an endless supply of anesthetic drugs, and Kylo’s spirits were trashed. This was rape. He was being raped. Never would he have thought to be the victim of such a heinous act, but Hux’s movements could be nothing else. 

 

The cock felt large inside him, but it didn’t hurt. Rather, it felt pleasant compared to everything else. Kylo’s head turned to the side, and he tried to think of something besides his situation in order to keep the arousal pooling inside him from effecting him. It didn’t work. Hux noticed as soon as he did, and a hand fisted around his cock, pumping it several times as Hux moved. The latex glove, dry as a bone, around him felt intensely uncomfortable, but he still let out a strangled moan. Hux’s other hand was moving and stroking his stomach. 

 

“Beautiful and mine forever,” he said, leaning in and placing a kiss just above Kylo’s belly button. He grunted, rolling his hips as he squeezed the hand around Kylo’s cock to encourage him to orgasm. Kylo did, a few seconds after, spilling all over Hux’s hand and making an utter embarrassment of himself. He hated how disgusting and degraded this felt, but the torment only grew. Hux pulled out of him, and pumped his own cock, coming onto Kylo’s stomach. The hot cum landed on his sweat-slick skin, and Kylo let out a wail. It echoed around the room, ineffectual at changing the way he felt or alleviating the agony of his soul. 

 

“Beautiful,” the whispered word came in the silence after Kylo’s shriek, only the sound of panting accompanying it. The cum was sticky and cooled very quickly, and soon Kylo reached up to try and wipe it off his stomach. His wrist was grabbed, and Hux leaned forward and pinned it to the bed. He took the other as well, holding them both down as he hovered over Kylo’s large belly. He placed several kisses around it, avoiding his own mess, then Hux stood up and carefully snapped his gloves off. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t go anywhere, okay?” 

 

It was a tease. Kylo grimaced in Hux’s direction as the man walked out, tossing his gloves in the bin as he went. There was no heat to his expression anymore, however. The fight had been taken out of him, the cock forced deep in his ass making him realize just how debased he was. There was no coming back from this. Not ever. He shuddered, then shut his eyes and fisted his hands in the sheets under him. 

 

The next pain came like a whip of fire striking through his body. He jerked up slightly, pushing himself into a sitting position with his arms, a move that had him sweating and aching all over. The same pain came again, a fire heating up against his back and spine, then wrapping around his abdomen and fading off with stinging agony. As he sat there, the bed suddenly began to feel wet. He panicked, eyes shooting wide and toward the door. Sitting up, his thighs spread apart, Kylo couldn’t move any further. He was sweating just to keep this position, but on his back made him feel even worse. 

 

The door opened again, sliding with a hydraulic hiss. Hux carted in a large, blue-tinted rectangle. Kylo’s eyes scanned up to him, shaking all over. His lip trembled as he tried to find the words to speak. “I’m bleeding,” he said, desperately. “I can feel it. There’s blood all over the bed.” Warm, hot, and sticky against his thighs and buttocks, he knew the congealed mess that would be under him. Hux was quick to walk over, bending down and spreading Kylo’s legs out further. 

 

When he looked up at him, Hux’s lips were stretched into a smile. “It’s not blood, Ren. It’s birthing fluid. Your labor has started.” Hux stood up, then he hooked his arms under Kylo’s thighs, coaxing them up onto his shoulders. This made Kylo, who was already top heavy, to crash back against the mattress. His legs were lifted, hips off of the mattress, and Hux grunted as he tugged him down so that he was partially hanging off the bed. Hux was panting with exertion as he reached out and pressed a button on the wall, and two leather cuffs lowered from the ceiling, attached to thick chains. Hux slipped both of Kylo’s ankles into these cuffs, leaving him partially off the bed, partially on, with his legs held aloft and spread so that Hux could easily kneel between his legs. 

 

“It’s going to feel different from a woman’s natural birth,” he said, walking over and guiding the box closer to Kylo’s beside. Then, Hux was on his knees, changing out his gloves again, and spreading his cheeks to look at his hole. Kylo could no longer see him, but he could feel two fingers fucking into him, and they hurt. It was like his body was preparing for the worst. “You won’t feel normal contractions. They’ll burn badly, but if they ever stop burning, that’s a problem. Means something’s ripped. I’m going to be here the whole time, you won’t have to do any of this alone.” 

 

Strangely, that was comforting to know. It was only because Kylo was fairly certain Hux wouldn’t let him die, but that was the only comfort. The box’s lid sprung open, and Kylo flinched as it happened. He turned his head, trying to gaze inside. It was dark, and there was some sort of liquid that bubbled slightly, probably the exact right conditions to make the eggs hatch. And then the terrible creatures would be born and released on the Galaxy. Kylo didn’t know what Hux’s plans were, but his comfort soon turned to dread. 

 

Another burning contraction hit him, and Kylo tried to tug his legs free. “I don’t want to lay on my back! It hurts!” He yelled, and he swung his legs back and forth a few times. Hux gripped his thighs to still him, and Kylo finally stopped moving again. 

 

“It’s going to hurt, but any other position and your womb might tear itself apart.” That made Kylo sob, though the pain lingering in his abdomen didn’t really help. 

 

Hux worked four fingers into his hole again, and two more hooked at the rim. Hux was spreading him, pulling him apart and obviously peering in. Kylo’s muscles tightened as another contraction came, a little fast this time. His breaths came hot and heavy, and the waves of agony fell over him. Like a tsunami, he was swept away. Sweat dampened his air, his eyes bugged wide each time a contraction hit him, and more warm fluid leaked from his hole and around Hux’s probing fingers. 

 

It was another hour before there was a change in pattern. In the middle of a contraction, he felt pressure inside him. For a moment, all he could really make out through the pain was a push. Shoving against something deep inside of him, the pressure increased. And it grew stronger, and stronger. Delirious with pain, Kylo lifted his head and stared at his swollen belly, the dried cum still splattered across him, and it shone with sweat. He realized what the pressure was, and his face melted into relief. At least now, it was the beginning of the end. 

 

Hux slipped two more fingers into him, spreading out his hole, and Kylo hissed at the slight burn this caused. “It’s coming,” the man said, just loud enough for him to hear, and no sooner had the words left him that Kylo felt the egg leave his womb and began the journey out of him. It was large, and tore through him quickly and heavily, and he screamed as it finally pushed out of him and into Hux’s waiting hands. Hux stood up, holding the egg in his hand, and he presented it to Kylo. 

 

It was large and ovular, a deep turquoise blue, and Kylo gasped as he realized the fluid staining Hux’s coat and gloves was also the same color. It was the color from his dream. The egg sat perfectly in both of Hux’s hands, the color coated in a small hint of blood. Hux smiled at him, then settled the egg into the box and the bubbling liquid inside it. “Just about thirty more,” he said, then lowered himself back down onto the floor between Kylo’s legs. 

 

Hux spread Kylo’s ass open again, and another egg began working it’s way down the canal. Kylo screamed at this one, head thrown back, throat clogging up as soon as it was out. Hux placed it down into the box, and Kylo didn’t even bother to look. The third and fourth began to hurt less, and by the fifth, he was quiet, breathing raggedly as the egg moved out of him. 

 

His hole didn’t need to be held open anymore, it gaped as if ready for the eggs to come through him. Kylo groaned softly as another one pushed out of his womb, and his body quickly ejected it into Hux’s waiting hands. When that one was settled into the box, Hux paused to rub his hand against Kylo’s thigh. “You’re doing so well. I know that you’re tired, but you have to keep going.” 

 

“I’m not doing anything,” Kylo said, his head slumping over as sweat dripped down his forehead, his neck, his chest. He was completely covered. 

 

“Oh, Kylo. You’re doing everything.” Hux kissed his thigh gently, and Kylo opened his eyes at the affection, confused. The next egg pushed into his canal, and he groaned under his breath as it slowly moved through him. As his ass grew used to the birth, he found himself being stimulated by the eggs. They did brush past nerves as they slid out of him, and it no longer hurt. Besides the muscles in his back aching, the pain had mostly let up. There was still the slight burn of them leaving his rim, but he could deal with it. And when the next slipped from him, Kylo moaned outright. 

 

“Kylo…” Hux stood up, looking at him with a raised brow. “Kylo, do you realize that you’re cock is getting hard?”    


“Why do you care?” he asked, embarrassed. But it was true, the twitching of his cock was apparent, and he was slowly filling out again. Hux’s face seemed to shift from confused to delighted, and he bent back down, and Kylo felt three kisses placed along his shaft. He moaned at this as well, then reached up and touched his stomach as the next egg pushed out of him. “They feel good,” he said, softly, and he heard Hux’s soft laughter. 

 

“It’s a miracle, it should feel good. You’re giving birth to a new class of being that will ensure the First Order’s victory. This is a crowning moment for you Kylo, and you should enjoy it as much as you can.” 

 

The meditation on the good of the Order did nothing for Kylo, but he didn’t rebuke Hux like he might have earlier. His brain was foggy with pleasure, and he didn’t truly understand why. But the eggs pushed out of him slowly, and each one brought a wave of arousal with it. He wanted to reach down and stroke his cock, but he’d never be able to reach. Instead, he began to tease his nipples, moaning. Two eggs entered his canal at the same time, and the birthing of them made his cock throb fully to life. 

 

Kylo’s writhing against the bed was no longer out of disgust or fear; rather he was hot and heady, near to coming. Every now and again, Hux would lean in and kiss around on his cock, and at one point he even suckled lightly on the head, giving Kylo waves of pleasure. The eggs themselves were exquisite as they pushed their way out of his loose hole. Kylo came around egg fifteen, then again at twenty. He was slowly losing his grip on himself. 

 

“Your hormone levels must be changing. I have to say, I like this version of you much better. Easier to deal with and all.” Hux licked a stripe up his cock, and Kylo felt it twitch and began to grow again. It was like the eggs were an aphrodisiac and he was trapped in a permanent state of orgasmic bliss. “Here comes the next.” 

 

Kylo moaned as another egg pushed through him, spreading his rim as it dropped out, making a wet sound as it exited his body. More fluid dripped from him, and he no longer worried if it was blood. Hux’s hands were busy, but he used his mouth more. Kylo’s stomach slowly started to deflate as the eggs and the birthing fluid left him. He could now see the ginger head moving over his cock, Hux’s mouth was warm when he took him inside, and he felt the way his throat constricted on the head. Kylo came into his mouth as the last egg fell into Hux’s palms. 

 

Kylo knew it was the last egg. He felt empty, and instead of a relief, it was just that: hollow, nothingness. He tilted his head and watched Hux lower the last of his eggs into the blue, rectangular box, and the lid was shut so that they could incubate and hatch. “What is that?” he asked, wanting to know how it worked. 

 

Hux, who looked tired in his own right, smiled fondly down at Kylo. “It’s an incubator. They’ll rest in the warm water for a little while, then hatch, and I’ll move them into their main enclosure. Within about a week, they’ll be ready for breeding. These will be taken to our brig and be used on prisoners from insurrectionst cells. The very ones trying to bring down our Order will give rise to the army that will secure its success.” 

 

“I still don’t know how they’ll ensure our success,” Kylo said, and he looked at his legs, still suspended in the air. They were numb. Hux snapped off his gloves and took off his coat, throwing everything into the trash bin with a sigh. 

 

Hux released Kylo’s legs, then slowly moved him back up onto the bed, and Kylo turned over onto his side, grimacing as the change made him ache. His hole was starting to feel wrecked, and he knew it would hurt terribly in the morning. All he wanted to do was sleep. Hux sitting beside him on the bed was a surprise, but Kylo didn’t move away from the man’s fingers brushing through his hair. 

 

“Kylo, one our creatures are breeding the population, they’ll not be stopped. Fully grown adults of this new species will only need a few days before finding a new host. Entire planets will simply become breeding grounds. Releasing ten onto a planet will have that planet helpless and within our control in a few weeks time.” 

 

It was a good story. Kylo didn’t know that it would work, but that wasn’t his decision anymore. “And what of me? Are you going to breed me to death?” 

 

“You’re the first mother,” Hux said, and he kissed Kylo’s forehead. “And I am the father. We are the beginning of the line, and that’s important. But I need you to birth more creatures for me, yes. I need at least three hundred form you in order to really guarantee this will work.” 

 

“That’s a lot of births,” Kylo said, and he frowned. 

 

“By the third, you’ll be addicted. You won’t want to stop. Didn’t it feel good? Wasn’t it beautiful to see the eggs produced from your body, to know that you mothered them?” 

 

Kylo didn’t answer. He didn’t think he wanted to. He felt violated, but Hux wasn’t wrong, either. The orgasms he’d had were the best of his life, and he knew he wouldn’t get that feeling from anything else. “Is this my role now? Mother to these creatures.” 

 

“Yes. It’s not a bad one to have.” 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure, but he knew he didn’t have the option. His body was tired. “I want to sleep,” he said, softly. 

 

“You deserve your rest.” Hux stood up, and he was soon rolling the incubator out of the room, and the door sealed shut, after he’d paused, smiled, and looked at Kylo one last time. “Sleep, I’ll bring your children to see you later. And when you’re ready, we’ll remove that womb and start again.” 

 

The lights dimmed and then turned off once Hux was gone, and Kylo was quick to fall asleep. He dreamed of the field again, thorns digging into his skin. But he bled blue, and the eggs around him hated into creatures. They came to him, and he let them onto his bare skin, their legs pricking at him as they climbed on him. “Come to mother,” he said, softly, and they did. Between his legs, he saw the first one crawl up from the ground, and Kylo leaned back and felt it’s ovipositor penetrate him, beginning the cycle again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this took a long time. I was very sick for awhile. Thank you for patience if you still want to read the ending to this story.


End file.
